The Doll -chapter 1- Nalu
by LilMissAqua
Summary: On a school s festival Lucy wins a cute but strange plushie: a pink haired boy with red dragon wings, horns and tail, that she called Natsu. What happens when that plushie becames a Real Person? -Nalu- , high school life, meantions of gruvia, gale and jerza
The poor girl runned to the end of the valley , hoping that the reason of why she was running away had given up from his plans for her. She finds herself stuck between a wall and the way she came, from where slowly but becoming louder and louder sound of steps were coming. The blonde shivers in fear and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst but that s when Lucy! The said blonde jumps from her chair, letting go her pen which she was using to write her newest novel and looks scared at the scarlet haired girl, which name included her hair colour E-erza. I-is everything ok? Erza smiles and nods why wouldn t it be? C mon , aren t you ready yet? Lucy looks confused ready? Ready for what? Wait the festival is today? Crap I forgot! she half shouts and runs to her wardrobe, choosing something to wear for the occasion how could you have forgotten something that you wanted to go since the first day here? The other female sighs and shakes her head. The blonde nervously laughs while grabbing the clothes chosen and heading to the room s bathroom in my defense we re not here that long And I got lost with my newest idea Erza sighs again, lucy was kind of right. They look like they know each other since a long time ago, no one would believe if someone told them that this girls only knew each other for barely one month, along with a reserved group. It had all started on the first day of college, after the bell signalized the end of classes of the morning and announced the lunch period. The group found themselves sitting all in the same table and before noticing, they were friends. It also helped that most part of them were roommates. Lucy has a small blue haired bookworm, Levy, as a roommate and she couldn t had been more happy. They had a lot in common and an inexplicable conection. The rest is already there Lucy, even Levy oh right, I was wondering where she was. And why she didn t called me Lucy walks out of the bathroom, already fully dressed with a dress is made from vivid blue and black fabrics,It has a short narrow skirt that flares at the bottom with a corset about the waist and flower-like sleeves. She didn t like to use makeup and as the time was short she skipped that part ok, I m ready Erza nods and without any more talk both get out of the room to meet the rest of the group. At the hallway that unites the dorms a group of five students was waiting for the two. One of those was Levy Macgarden, lucy s best friend/roommate/bookworm companion, reading a book while sitted down on the couch that was present on the room, next to her was a tall guy, with long black hair , that had his right arm around the small blue haired shoulders, trying to make her upset and start shouting at him like usual but this time didn t succeed , his name feared by some- Gajeel Redfox - , next, leaning against the wall was an half naked gray, your clothes a white haired girl awkwardly coughs, calling his attention.
Gray looks down crap! Where are them?! He quickly looks all around the room until another blue haired girl gives him his clothes Juvia found master Gray s clothes Juvia looks at him like he was water in the desert, hearts all around her as she barely could stay conscious once her precious blue prince touched her hands to grab his clothes, unconscious to the romantic atmosphere the girl had created on her mind Good thing Mira isn t here Lisanna, the white haired girl that had called the attention for the clothes, smiles she would already be thinking on her matchmaker plans Lucy laughs a little and pats her shoulder don t become a matchmaker like your sister ok? The other returns the smile can t promise you that. Can we go now? The group agree, each one in their way , except Levy, who was too into her book to even notice that she was being carried on the shoulder of Gajeel to the campus, where the festival to welcome the new students was being taken The group was quickly divided as some wanted to first go to the food tents, others to the sport tents and other diverse tents. In the end Lucy stood only with Lisanna by her side, they stop by a game tent where they tried their luck and both managed to won a plushie each. Lisanna had won one half cat/half girl with a necklace with a symbol that represented a fairy, their school s logo. Lucy had won an incredible cute (in her opinion) plushie that she could snuggle with all night if needed some confort, this was a boy with pink hair but with red dragon worns, wings and tail, he had a small blue cat on his head, who didn t let go of his hair, she giggled to herself a dragon/human and a cat? This would be a great combination The night quickly came to an end and each went to their rooms. After doing her night routine , lucy went to lay down on her bed, her new friends or Natsu and Happy as she had named them, were there too, on her pillow. As soon as she closed her eyes she felt instantly in a deep sleep, she didn t even noticed the strong arm that had been wrapped around her during night by a pink haired boy. 


End file.
